Sudden Questions
by Kionkitchee
Summary: Shikamaru tiba-tiba menanyakan sesuatu pada Naruto. Sesuatu yang ia ketahui jawabannya. Ia hanya tidak menyangka bahwa akan mendapatkan jawaban yang lebih dari perkiraannya. Shikamaru x Naruto deep friendship. Warning insides. Don't like don't read! If you don't mind, RnR!


**Sudden Questions**

**By Kyou Kionkitchee**

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**Genre:** Friendship

**Pairings:** Shikamaru x Naruto

**Warnings:** Shounen-Ai, OOC, _typo_. Ada sedikit _spoiler Naruto Shippuden Movie: The Inheritors of the Will of Fire_. **Don't like don't read!**

**A/N:** Ini fanfic ShikaxNaru pertama Kyou. Entah kenapa rasanya pengen banget bikin _pair_ mereka padahal nggak lagi ngapa-ngapain yang berhubungan ma ShikaxNaru—dorongan sesaat, mungkin? *digetok* Kyou nggak mengabaikan fanfic yang belom kelar kok. _Lil Hands_ sama _Song for Mute Musician_ lagi dalam proses kok. Insya Allah bisa _update_ jauh lebih cepat dibandingkan _update_-an lalu ya. Enjoy~ ^^

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Sudden Questions**

**© Kyou Kionkitchee**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Awan putih menghiasi langit biru yang cerah. Matahari bersinar terang di atasnya. Pepohonan yang tegak berdiri menciptakan bayangan meneduhkan. Dedaunan yang dimilikinya pun menciptakan udara segar yang mengelilingi mereka di bawahnya. Mereka; dua orang ninja yang tengah menikmati waktu luang setelah pulang dari misi yang baru selesai beberapa waktu lalu.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang pendek dan berantakan sedang memainkan dedaunan yang jatuh di sekitarnya. Sementara itu, pemuda berambut hitam yang dikuncir tinggi tengah bersandar pada batang pohon yang mereka tempati sembari memandang langit. Suasana yang melingkupi mereka terasa nyaman meskipun tak ada yang membuka suara. Sebenarnya cukup mengherankan mengetahui bahwa pemuda pirang tersebut mampu menahan diri untuk tidak membuka mulutnya.

"Hei, Naruto. Boleh tanya?" Pemuda kedua memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Tidak biasanya ia yang memulai pembicaraan.

Mata biru Naruto melirik pemuda itu sekilas sebelum kembali memainkan daun di tangannya. "Apa, Shikamaru?"

Diam sejenak, Shikamaru memperhatikan awan yang berbentuk es krim di langit sana. "Kenapa kau begitu ingin membawanya pulang?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sang Uzumaki menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Sasuke, maksudmu?" tanyanya mengklarifikasi.

"Memangnya siapa lagi?" Sang Nara memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum membukanya kembali.

Naruto menyandarkan dirinya ke batang pohon. Jemarinya membawa beberapa helai daun yang kemudian jatuh kembali ke tanah setelah ia menghembuskan napas ke arah mereka. Ia melihat gerakan daun yang melayang hingga menyentuh tanah. Lalu menghela napas. Ia mulai memikirkan jawaban akan pertanyaan sang Nara tadi.

Shikamaru sendiri sebenarnya sedikit heran mendapati sang Uzumaki yang tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang ia kira akan sangat mudah bagi lelaki itu. Setahunya, pernah ada yang menanyakan hal itu pada Naruto dan langsung dijawab dengan gamblang bahwa Sasuke adalah penduduk Konoha dan teman baiknya. Namun, sekarang pemuda itu terlihat berpikir dahulu untuk pertanyaan yang sama. Apakah pemikirannya berubah?

Menghela napas, sang Nara memutuskan untuk menjabarkan pertanyaannya. "Sewaktu Kakashi dikendalikan manusia perban itu, kau mati-matian mengejarnya meskipun Kakashi-san meminta pada Hokage-sama yang telah menanamkan bom yang akan meledak saat proses penyatuan berlangsung untuk menahanmu agar jangan sampai mengejarnya. Kau begitu gigih mengejar Kakashi—bahkan sampai membuat Sakura dan Sai menemanimu, melawan Gaara, dan pada akhirnya membuat teman-teman lain membantumu melawan musuh." Ia teringat peristiwa di mana ia menjadi pihak yang berseberangan dengan sang Uzumaki dalam hal perngorbanan diri Kakashi. Ia berusaha keras untuk menghentikan Naruto dengan tekad api yang diwariskan Asuma padanya hanya untuk mengetahui bahwa tekad api yang sama—bahkan lebih—juga mendekam kokoh dalam diri Naruto.

"Saat itu kau mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa pengorbanan yang hendak dilakukan Kakashi bukanlah cerminan yang baik untuk Konoha di masa depan, bahwa Konoha bisa menerapkan sistem yang lebih baik dari itu," lanjut Shikamaru. "Kau membuatku menyadari bahwa tekad api yang dimaksudkan Asuma terpancar nyata darimu. Kakashi terselamatkan, musuh pun berhasil dikalahkan. Apa perasaanmu dalam mengejar Sasuke sama dengan saat kau ingin menyelamatkan Kakashi?" Ia menoleh sedikit untuk memperhatikan ekspresi pemuda di sebelahnya.

Masih dalam diam, Naruto memejamkan matanya. Ia merasakan suasana yang menyelimutinya sambil menghela napas pelan. Angin sejuk menerpa wajahnya, gemerisik dedaunan bagai musik di telinganya. Bayangan pohon yang meneduhkan tempatnya beristirahat membuatnya ingin melayang ke alam mimpi. Sayangnya, pertanyaan yang masih mengudara mengunci pikirannya untuk tetap aktif… dan pemuda di sampingnya _mendesak_ jawaban darinya.

Apa alasannya untuk mengejar sang Uchiha selain karena mereka berteman dan ia ingin Sasuke kembali ke Konoha? Sama saja dengan ketika ia mengejar Kakashi, benar? Tak lebih tak kurang karena mereka berteman—walaupun pertemanan itu sendiri sudah jauh dari kata 'teman' karena Naruto hanya ingin mendapat pengakuan darinya dan karena Sasuke merasakan kesendirian yang sama. Ia tak bisa membiarkan ikatan yang terjalin dengan Sasuke putus begitu saja, sama saja dengan sewaktu kasus Kakashi.

Iya… 'kan?

Entah kenapa ada yang janggal dengan alasannya. Ada yang mengganjal antara alasan dan perasaannya. Memangnya kenapa dengan perasannya? Apakah ia memiliki perasaan yang lebih pada sang Uchiha? Bahwa perasaannya pada Sasuke lebih dari sekedar teman?

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Terkadang alasan 'lebih' itu memang melintas dalam benaknya. Namun, semakin ia memikirkannya, semakin ia ragu akan jawabannya. Apakah pikirnya memang sama dengan kenyataan yang ada? Ataukah ia hanya mencari hal yang maya? Sungguh, berpikiran rumit bukanlah dirinya.

Shikamaru, masih menatap sang Uzumaki, menghela napas berat. Sedikit banyak ia mengetahui apa yang bermain dalam benak rekannya. Tidak ingin membebani Naruto lebih lanjut, ia berkata, "Sudahlah. Jangan dijawab kalau kau tidak ingin menjawabnya," _karena aku sudah mengerti._

Naruto menggeleng pelan sembari membuka mata. "Bukan begitu. Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan alasanku…" Ia menoleh untuk membalas tatapan sang Nara, "Bagiku, Sasuke adalah teman dengan rasa sepi yang sama. Di saat aku mati-matian berusaha membuktikan keberadaanku kepada penduduk desa, Sasuke hanya ingin bertambah kuat untuk menghancurkan Itachi. Ketika itu aku berpikir, jika Sasuke berhasil membalas dendam, apa yang akan tersisa darinya? Apa yang akan menopangnya ketika satu-satunya tujuan dalam hidupnya telah tercapai? Tentunya keputusasaan yang bahkan mendorong seseorang dengan mental sepertinya untuk melenyapkan dirinya sendiri. Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi," jelasnya, membuat sang Nara sedikit terkejut dengan penjelasan yang tidak terduga itu.

"Sebenarnya aku mengetahui keberadaan _Kyuubi_ jauh sebelum Mizuki memberitahuku. Rubah itu sendiri yang berbicara padaku lewat mimpi—atau itulah yang kuduga saat itu. Aku mengetahui alasan penduduk desa membenciku dan pernah hampir menyetujui ajakan Kyuubi untuk bersatu dengannya dan menghancurkan Konoha. Karena dengan begitu aku akan terlepas dari kebencian yang mengungkungku… karena dengan begitu aku akan bebas melakukan apa saja tanpa perlu khawatir penduduk desa melukaiku… Benar-benar tipikal bocah, 'kan?" ungkap Naruto sambil nyengir kuda. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Tapi seiring dengan daftar yang kubuat setelah Konoha hancur nanti, aku menyadari bahwa yang tersisa bukanlah hal yang aku inginkan. Hanya kehancuran dan perasaan menyesal yang akan kurasakan—bahkan hanya memikirkannya saja aku sudah merasa bersalah! Ternyata memang tidak akan ada hal baik yang muncul dari sebuah niat jahat. Aku bersyukur menyadari hal itu sebelum terlambat, dan aku ingin Sasuke menyadari bahwa ada hal yang lebih dari sekedar membalas dendam."

Shikamaru terpana—hal yang terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya. Untuk kedua kalinya, setelah sang Uzumaki membuatnya malu akan tekad api yang dimilikinya, Shikamaru terpana mendengar penuturan Naruto. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda berambut pirang yang terkenal urakan, seenaknya sendiri, dan bodoh itu ternyata mampu memikirkan suatu hal yang dalam dan merasuk dalam hatinya. Suatu kejadian yang langka bagi seorang Nara sepertinya.

Naruto menggaruk pelipisnya sembari tertawa hambar setelah melihat ekspresi pemuda itu. "Yah, itu hanya pemikiranku saja sih… bukannya aku mau sok hebat atau gimana ya…" ucapnya salah tingkah.

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum. Ia letakkan tangannya ke kepala pirang sang Uzumaki lalu mengacak rambutnya. "Aku mengerti."

'_Aku mengerti bahwa kau tidak akan tinggal diam dalam menghadapi masalah yang ada. Kau pasti akan berusaha membantu hingga jalan yang terbuka adalah jalan yang membawa pada kebaikan. Bukan berlebihan, tapi itulah dirimu, Uzumaki Naruto.'_ pikir Shikamaru masih sambil tersenyum.

Dan Naruto, yang mendapati senyuman itu tertuju padanya, tak urung mendapati hatinya menghangat. Di sini ada teman yang mau mengerti dirinya, menerimanya apa adanya. Ia tidak sendiri—bahkan sedari awal, ia tak pernah sendiri. Ia tahu bahwa manusia memang terlahir sendiri tetapi itu hanya untuk mereka yang tidak mau berusaha dan hanya menerima keadaan saja. Kalau mereka membuka mata, melihat sekitar, dan melangkah maju, ia yakin kesendirian itu tidak akan pernah ada. Dalam hati mereka, selalu terdapat kehangatan yang senantiasa menguar keluar di saat tepat, untuk mereka sendiri maupun orang lain… sepertinya yang kini diterimanya dari pemuda itu.

Ia ingin Sasuke merasakan kehangatan yang sama. Oleh karena itu, ia tidak akan menyerah tentangnya. Tidak akan pernah!

"Jika pada akhirnya Sasuke tetap memilih untuk terkurung dalam kegelapannya sendiri, apa kau akan tetap berusaha, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru—lagi-lagi sebuah pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sudah ia ketahui jawabannya.

Sang Uzumaki menyeringai lebar. "Aku ragu kau menanyakan ini untuk mengujiku atau bukan. Yang jelas, apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan pernah menyerah! Aku adalah ninja, dan itu adalah jalan ninjaku!" serunya.

Shikamaru tertawa kecil. "Hanya memastikan bahwa kau tetap si keras kepala Uzumaki Naruto," Ia lalu bangkit berdiri dan merengangkan tubuhnya. Kedua matanya kini menatap awan di langit sana yang berubah bentuk dari es krim menjadi _narutomaki_ yang biasa terdapat di mangkuk ramen. Ia mendengus kecil sebelum beralih pada sang Uzumaki. "Mau makan ramen?"

Seketika, Naruto melompat berdiri. "Kau yang traktir ya!" serunya dengan cengiran lima jari, membuat Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala dalam geli.

Naruto memang lebih cocok dengan sikap seperti ini dibandingkan ketika berpikir serius tadi.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju warung _Ichiraku Ramen_ sambil membicarakan komposisi ramen terenak—yah, lebih kepada Naruto yang dengan semangatnya menceritakan _kehebatan_ ramen dan Shikamaru diam mendengarkan. Tinggal sedikit hingga sampai ke tujuan, Naruto memutuskan untuk menyuarakan rasa penasarannya.

"Ne, Shikamaru, kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti tadi?"

Sang Nara meliriknya sekilas sebelum menggumam, "Tidak penting. Hanya mencari kesempatan untuk menghiburmu."

"Hah?"

**-.-.-END-.-.-**

Ternyata lebih ke _friendship_ dibandingkan _romance_. Padahal tadinya Kyou mau bikin _romance_ beneran tapi ternyata masih harus nyari ide yang pas buat ShikaxNaru. Tadi semoga _hints_ yang ada cukup untuk penggemar ShikaxNaru meskipun tetap terasa SasuNaruSasu-nya ya.

_Reviews? As usual, don't waste your time for leaving me flames._

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


End file.
